Recuerdos
by Saphir Neyraud
Summary: [[ RenxYoh ]] 'Tao. Su símbolo está en mi nombre, en mi familia, en mi espalda'. Ren POV, leve shounen ai. Traducción 'Memórias', de Akari chan.


**Autora original: Akari-chan  
Traductora: Saphir Neyraud**

**_Notas de traductora:_ Hace casi más de un año, cuando me manejaba mucho con el portugués, leí unas historias de esta autora, y me agradaron tanto que pedí su autorización para traducirlas, y me la dio (casi inmediatamente, debo añadir)... y recien ahora me da el huevo para ponerme a traducir y publicar (justo ahora que mi dominio del idioma ha bajado considerablemente).**

**Bueno, que decir... es cortito, muy delicado, peculiar como va relacionando los datos principales del taoísmo con la relación entre Ren e Yoh (o mejor dicho la no-relación xD). Dado que fue uno de los primeros fics de la autora, puede que haya pequeños errores durante la narración. Intenté mejorarlos lo mejor que pude (siempre tratando de dejarlo lo más fiel posible al original), pero quizás se me escape algo. Para que me avisen ;D**

Advertencias: Leve shounen ai Ren x Yoh (no correspondido). Implícito YohAnna.

DISCLAIMER: Shaman King y sus personajes son pertenencia de Hiroyuki Takei y la Shonen Jump. La trama de este fic es idea completísima de Akari-chan. El taoísmo lo fundó Lao Tsé (?).

- - -

**Recuerdos**

Tao. El camino a ser recorrido, el acto de caminar o aquél que camina. Tiene muchos significados distintos, mas ciertas personas lo definen como "el camino perfecto". Su símbolo está en mi nombre, en mi familia y en mi espalda. Aún así, nunca lo seguí, ni aprendí con él.

El taoísmo, una religión china cuyo nombre lleva el mismo ideograma de mi familia, dice que las cosas se complementan. Uno de sus símbolos, el Yin Yang, muestra eso. Yin, todo lo que es oscuro, vacío, negativo, se relaciona mutuamente con el Yang, que es lo opuesto. Es la unión de las cosas, el equilibrio perfecto. Sólo reconocemos la luminosidad y brillo del día porque la luz de la Luna al anochecer es mucho más pálida. Sería imposible que uno existiera sin el otro.

Talvez nunca di mucho crédito a eso. Talvez nunca he dado crédito a cosa alguna en mi vida. Sólo puedo reconocer que algunas cosas son diferentes, notando la forma como me siento. Soy, para mi, un espectro. Todo lo que veo es alguien vacío, aunque no admita eso. A veces noto que nada cambió desde que era pequeño, y todo era oscuro en mi vida. Un río de sangre sobre la casa y yo sólo tenía a mi hermana para que me diese la mano y me guiara por los corredores sombrios. Detesto esa sensación de necesitar que alguien jale de mi. Y horrible para alguien que siempre estuvo sobreviviendo, y que fue enseñado para ver a otras personas sólo como objetos o seres manipulables. Horrible, mas no puedo negar mis propios sentimientos. Como que quisiera no haber conocido nunca a Yoh Asakura. Él pudo haberme librado de la prisión que tenía en mi propia mente, mas esa confusión de pensamientos y sentimientos que tengo ahora es debido a él.

No somos personas tan diferentes. Casi me olvido de quien soy cuando estoy junto a Yoh. Consigo reir, llorar, vivir como si fuese más humano y menos... aquella persona cruel que una vez fui. No gusto de mostrar mis sentimientos de esa forma, prefiero saber que hacer o como vivir para que las personas, principalmente él, no perciban como estoy. Y me es tan desagradable cuando él me mira, con aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre imagino que sabe alguna cosa de la cual yo no tengo idea, y que la está escondiendo de mi. Es algo completamente estúpido, ¿no? Más aun porque aquella sonrisa transmite calma y paz, y es tan linda... Maldición, no debo pensar en eso. Sé que, invariablemente, cuando Yoh esta cerca, siento que todo aquel brillo que emana torna las cosas de modo diferente. No importa porqué él esta siempre sonriendo, yo noto como me sorprendo con esa capacidad de estar siempre relajado y pensando que las cosas van a mejorar siempre. Conmigo siempre fue lo contrario. Cosas como optimismo, confiar en las personas y creer que todo puede mejorar nunca pasaron por mi cabeza, hasta ahora. Basta tocar el símbolo tatuado en mi espalda o verlo estampados en mi ropa para pensar que yo y él somos de esa forma, y siento que necesito de él como el Yin necesita del Yang. No creo que eso importe. Él nunca me verá de la forma que yo lo veo.

Eventualmente él se ira hacia Fumbari y se casará con Anna, y yo me iré hacia China. Y él, talvez, recuerde dos detalles de la Shaman Fight, y sólo se referirá a mi como uno de sus "buenos amigos". No importa. Porque yo tambien partiré y me esforzaré para olvidar, dejando esta historia de amistad, de bondad y simpatía atrás, como si fuese un sueño en medio de la tragedia que es mi familia.

_Eso fue sólo un pensamiento que me recorrió en un día de lluvia, hace algunos años atrás._

_Y por más que lo intento..._

_Aún no consigo olvidar._

- - -

_**Notas de autora:**_** ¿Gustó?. ¿No gustó?. ¿Crees que tengo problemas mentales?. Para eso están los reviews. ¿Qué gente, por ser el primer fic de mankin en portugués con tintes de shounen ai, vale la polémica?. ¡Vamos, gente!. ¡Por Ren! Quiero que las fangirls opinen, caramba xD**

**_Notas de traductora: _Uhm... sigo insistiendo que, si notan cambios de narrador incorrectos por ahí, me avisen. Y sorry desde ya si la traducción es demasiado fuchi: en mi opinión esta fiel, pero quizá alguien que recuerde más sus clases de portugués pueda dedicarme unas justas puteadas. Y es comprensible.**

**Por ahí me puedo animar a traducir el otro fic que me autorizó: uno que gira alrededor de Nichrome. ¿Como la ven? **

**Y sobre los reviews... ya lo dijo Akari-chan misma.**

**Adioh.**


End file.
